


What Good Boys Get

by Flamingoos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is a very good boy, Anal Sex, Biting, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, almost like daddy kink, i need to sleep, wasnt really that rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingoos/pseuds/Flamingoos
Summary: A late night snack because I was thirsty





	What Good Boys Get

Stuart panted heavily from below Ace. His grasp on the pillow had started a frequent pattern of him squeezing and loosening, fingers digging through the fabric. As the man above slid his way back steadily into him Stuart let out a surprised squeal, feeling the tip of his member strike against his prostate.

He could barely keep his wobbling knees to corporate with him, his body weak from all the painful but pleasurable thrusts Ace had endured on him.

When he felt himself slipping, Ace was quick to grip his legs and hold the blue-haired man in place. "Aw, is it becoming too much for you, pretty boy? Want to me stop?" He cooed, bending over just enough to whisper it all into his ear.

"N-No! Please don't-ah-... keep going, please." Stuart whined, pushing himself back till Ace was completely stuffed inside him.

Both men groaned at the close contact, Stuart's tightness almost overwhelming for Ace. With a smirk he began to start up again, keeping the singer in place while he slowly but roughly fucked him. "You feel so good around me, baby. Such a nice, sweet ass." He huffed out, watching his lover melt beneath him. Because of him. "Is this all for me, hm?" He ran his hands on the other's sides, stopping right at his ass to give it a tight squeeze.

Stuart drove his head into the pillow, concealing those precious moans Ace was always so desperate to hear. "Oh fuck- all for you. No one else, I promise! I'm yours, Ace," Stuart stutters, trying to focus between his speech and finding a pace with his partner.

When they both found a rhythm to move by, the singer lost all his will to communicate properly, attempting to stuff his face with the silk sheets again only to be pulled up effortlessly. Ace has his fingers tangled through Stuart's blue locks, this time eager to hear what other high notes he could sing up to. "Let me hear you, pretty boy. Sing a song no one else has heard before."

And with that, Stuart's mouth hung open letting out pleasured cries that got louder with every hard thrust. He tried biting his lip, feeling slightly shy and embarrassed but with Ace picking up his pace he couldn't exactly keep his moans to himself. It was like the bassist's own private show, and his singer was doing such a good job at pleasing him.

It was only when Ace began to rock himself against that special spot inside Stuart did it almost send the boy over the edge. He reached back, clamping his own hand around Ace's, not knowing if he was pulling him closer or pushing him away. "Yes, yes, yes! Ace I'm gonna- ah- gonna come! Please!"

As if he was thinking about it, Ace slows down, testing Stuart's reaction even though he himself was on the edge. A delicate whine surpassed the blue-haired boy's lips, followed by a violent shiver throughout his body. He was close.

"How bad..." Slowly, his hand between Stuart's legs started stroking his stiff member. A finger gently brushes over the tip, collecting overflowing precum just like he expected. "How bad do you need to come for me, pretty boy." Ace knew he wouldn't hold out much longer himself if he kept up the teasing act.

Stuart arched his back at an angle that caught the man above him off guard. "So fucking bad, ngh... Ah- I need more than y-your hands. Need you t-to fill me up. Please Ace! I've been a good boy." His needy cries were just what Ace needed before he pushed all the way back inside him, both hands secured around his waist and pulling him back roughly onto him.

"You have, haven't you love? I'll give my little singer just what he wants then..." This time Ace had no intentions on stopping. He slammed himself repeatedly inside of him, forgetting to have a sense of control of himself as both of their breaths became uneven.

By the way Stuart clawed into the sheets like his life depended on it and the way Ace began to jerk him off along with his thrusts, neither of them knew how close they were until a deep growl passed through Ace. "Fuuck Stu, take it all for me, okay? Ah-ahh just like that, holy shit..."

"A-ah, Ace!"

Ace's hand was still working on the boy as he pulled out and panned in one final time before the two were trapped in the blissful pleasure that took over their bodies. Stuart didn't bother holding in all of what he had left in his weakening voice as he came on the sheets, vocals reaching a pitch that even surprised himself.

He froze for a while, the stimulation still having a full effect on him. And it only got better for Ace as his ass tightened around his throbbing member, causing him to lean down and bite into the singer's neck while he spilled himself inside Stuart's hole.

When the adrenaline finally left their system, Stuart could no longer hold himself up, collapsing down into his own mess, breath slow but deep. Ace closed his eyes and lied down beside his partner, arms already reaching out to pull their hot bodies close. 

The scenery was quite...dirty but the embrace was a nice sight to see. Stuart, now half asleep, was clinging against Ace, burying his head between the blanket and his lover's chest. Soon all that was left to hear from was the calm, soft snores of the singer.

Ace framed a satisfied smile on his face, content as he let his hands gracefully comb through Stuart's hair. Sighing, he whispered to his front man, "Goody boy... Very good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read through this too many times, so forgive me for any errors/typos. It's 1:46 am and I stayed up to write this because I've been so needy for 2ace. Sorry if it seemed rushed at the end! I did this for me and you guys, so I hope it's good enough for now. If you want more, don't hesitate to message me on tumblr @famingoos. All ideas (well not all) are welcome in my inbox.


End file.
